1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an illumination structure and a lamp tube, and more particularly, to a simple detachable illumination structure and lamp tube.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changed the style of building construction and the living style of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Traditional lighting devices such as lamps that adopt incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or power-saving bulbs have been generally well-developed and used intensively indoor illumination. However, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps, these traditional lamps have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short working life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various high-powered LED lamps are created to replace the traditional lighting devices. Among them, tubular LED lamps are gaining popularity for their dimensional resemblance of traditional fluorescent tubes and thus their adoptability to existing lighting devices.
However, it is essential for a transparent tube of LED lamp to design retaining structures on the inner surface of the hollow transparent tube of the prior art, thus a circuit board with light-emitting modules can be retained in the hollow transparent tube through the retaining structures. Moreover, the light-emitting modules always are electrically fixed on the circuit board through screws, thus it is not easy for user to replace the light-emitting modules. In addition, Moreover, the light-emitting modules can not be replaced individually, thus if one of the light-emitting modules needs to be replaced, all of the light-emitting modules need to be replaced at the same time.